This invention relates to real-time digital image generation of a gaming area as viewed from a maneuverable viewpoint, and more particularly to such image generation of structures displayed as points of light and illuminated areas.
Heretofore, digital image generation (DIG) has been used in architecture and mathematics to display three-dimensional objects. Texture for the faces of objects has been provided the full raster scan technique which requires storage for every picture element of an entire frame. Each point on the CRT screen is activated or blanked depending on whether it is within an illuminated face or forms part of the dark background. The full storage capacity requires vast amounts of hardware to implement.